


Like Marble

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Bill offers sexual healing to go with curse-breaking.





	Like Marble

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004.

Moonlight filtered through the broken ceiling of the partially buried Egyptian ruin, a solid beam falling across the alter, limning Snape's naked body and turning his sallow skin pale, like cold marble. 

But Snape wasn't cold, not at all. He lay on his back, his long arms stretched out over his head, his hands opening and closing helplessly, his head thrown back, throat exposed and vulnerable as Bill thrust deep, entering him with one smooth slide of flesh. His body was warm, a tight sheath around Bill's cock, and Bill moaned as he began to move, taking one moment to savor the sensual pleasure before turning his mind to the task before him. 

In. Hold. Out. Hold. Again. 

His body and his breath kept the same rhythm as he gazed at Snape's forearm, sinking deeper into a meditative state. This was one of the most complex spells he had ever attempted to break; Bill could see the black tendrils snaking out from the Mark, twining around Snape's own core of magic. He would have to pull them free first; once he broke its hold, he could try to disperse it. 

He pushed deep and held, hoping the physical connection would temporarily provide a more dominant connection than the Mark, long enough for him to cut the tendrils. He rested one hand beneath Snape's ribcage, where the core of power lay, and he picked up his wand in the other, the swish and flick gesture engrained as he began to chant. 

Snape's chest heaved as he sucked in a sudden, sharp breath. "I can feel you." 

Bill didn't answer, unable to risk breaking his concentration. He'd warned Snape at the start that it would be painful, and Snape had said he could bear it - _would_ bear it, if that was the price he paid for freedom and for life. Ever since he had been exposed as a spy, the Order had tried to keep him safe from the Dark Lord, but that wasn't possible, not when Voldemort could reach him through the Mark, driving him mad with the constant, agonizing burn. 

Aiming his wand at Snape, Bill sliced the first tendril. Snape screamed, his back arching off the alter, but his cock was hard and leaking, and Bill grasped it, stroking it as he began to thrust again, trying to keep Snape focused on him as he fought a battle of wills to wrest possession of Snape away from the black thing inside him. 

As Bill's voice rose and fell, he felt the swirl of old magic - Egyptian magic of birth and death and renewal - around them in response to the chant. The cadence of his words matched the rhythm of his body as he thrust, steady and deep. The tendrils fell away and receded, slithering back to their origin, and Bill followed, relentless. 

The layers of Dark Magic that had created the Mark peeled back gradually, revealing their secrets to him with reluctance as he bent over Snape, driving into him harder. Snape pushed his hips up to meet each thrust, letting his legs fall open wider as he surrendered to Bill's invasion, his moans twining with Bill's litany. 

Bill could feel the Mark's resistance, and he tore at it fiercely, ripping through each layer; he was close, so close, almost there, and beneath him, Snape's body quivered - and then something snapped, and Snape's wild cry echoed off the ancient stones as he came, spilling over Bill's hand. Bill plunged deep, driving into Snape with both body and magic again and again, chanting, blood roaring in his ears, and then his release hit with the force of a tidal wave, exquisite pleasure washing over him, washing away the last remnants of darkness. 

He pulled out carefully and slumped over Snape, panting, his gaze immediately seeking out Snape's arm. The skin was smooth and unblemished, and Snape lifted his arm to the silver light pouring in through the roof, staring at it. 

"You did it." His tone was one of disbelief, but Bill chose not to be insulted. It was more a result of shock that years of servitude were over than a commentary on Bill's abilities - or so he decided to assume, anyway. 

Bill smiled wearily and brushed back a sweat-soaked tendril of hair that had escaped his ponytail. "Congratulations," he said, standing up straight. "You're free." 

Snape sat up, regarding Bill silently for a moment, his expression somber. "Thank you," he said at last, the words emerging from his mouth with a surprising lack of grudging reluctance. 

Bill's smile widened, and he extended his hand to help Snape off the alter. "You're welcome." 

He performed a cleaning spell on them both before they gathered up their clothes and dressed in silence. Snape stopped just outside of the door and looked up. The moon hung full and heavy in the cloudless sky, and innumerable stars glittered, their light undimmed by any encroaching civilization; they were too far out for that. 

"It's different now," he said quietly. 

"What is?"

"The world." 

Bill nodded. "It _is_ different. You should do something. Celebrate." 

Snape turned his head to look at Bill, one eyebrow quirked. "Such as?" 

"What do you _want_ to do?" 

Snape looked back up at the sky again and lifted both arms, stretching them high above his head, and Bill saw the barest hint of a smile curving Snape's thin lips. "Everything." 

"You'd best get started right away, then," Bill said, laughing, and Snape lowered his arms again and headed to their brooms.

"I suppose I should at that." He mounted his broom and hovered, his feet dangling just off the ground. "Race you back to Cairo." 

Bill grabbed his own broom and moved to hover next to Snape, bending low over the handle in preparation for taking off. "You're on." 

They sped across the sands, the night air stinging their faces. In the moonlight, Snape still looked pale and cold, like marble, but Bill knew he wasn't, not at all.


End file.
